LOTM: Defenders P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen all together in the house as a group) Alex: So, is everyone accounted for then? Erin: Sure are! Jessica: Everyone's here sweetie. Alex: Good! Then we can finally get started! Josuke: Alright! Okuyasu: Party time! (Murphy then jumps down from the couch) Murphy: Well then, if you all don't mind I'm gonna go continue reading in peace. (Rose then grabs Murphy) Murphy: Hm? Rose: Oh no you don't Murphy. You're staying out here and you're gonna celebrate as well! Murphy: Seriously? Rose: Yeah! You're important to this team as well! Murphy: *groans*... Rose: Come on, just take a break from the books for one day Murphy. Murphy: *sigh* Alright. Rocky: *Happy Bark* Murphy: Yes yes Rocky I'm staying. Rocky: *Happy Bark* Rose: Now then, let's get this party started! (The heroes all cheer before it cuts to them all hanging out and talking later on as a few are seen playing party games and messing around. Foxtrot is seen sitting with Violet) Foxtrot: S-So, you enjoying yourself Violet? Violet: Yeah, this is actually pretty fun so far sweetie! Foxtrot:..... Violet: Something wrong? Foxtrot: I'm just not used to hearing you say that yet. Violet: Oh. Foxtrot: Yeah.... Violet: Well it's okay sweetie, it just means I love you! Foxtrot: Alright. (Rottytops then comes over and sits with the two) Rottytops: Hey Foxy! Foxtrot: Oh! H-Hey Rottytops! Violet: Hi there! Rottytops: So Foxy, you wanna tell me about your girlfriend? Foxtrot: U-Um, uhh.... Rottytops: Aw come on Foxy, there's nothing wrong with it! Just tell me! Foxtrot: W-Well, she's very nice. Violet: Awww! Foxtrot: She uhhh....She's also very....very uhh... Rottytops: Very what? Foxtrot:......Cute. Rottytops: Awww Foxy! Violet: *Hugs Foxtrot* That's so sweet of you to say! Foxtrot: *Blushes* Y-Y-Your welcome! Rottytops: Aww look at you all red! Foxtrot: *Covers his face* S-Shut up! I'm not red! Rottytops: Yes you are! Violet: Jeez Foxy, I didn't know you could shape shift into a tomato! Foxtrot: *Embarrassed groan*.... Violet: *Giggles* Rottytops: Come on Foxy you know we don't mean anything. Foxtrot: I know. I'm just not used to this stuff yet... Violet: It's okay Foxy, I'm not that well acquainted with it either. Foxtrot: Yeah well, you're not me. Violet: Oh nonsense, you're fine just the way you are sweetie. Foxtrot: *smiles* Thanks Violet. (Foxtrot and Violet both hug as Rottytops watches with a smile. Jessica is then seen looking around as her metal arm is shown missing) Jessica: Dammit, where did they go with it? (Yang then walks over) Yang: Is there a problem Jess? Jessica: Yes. Ghira and the others caught me off guard while I had my arm detached and they ran off with the damn thing. Yang: They did? (Giggling is heard as Yang and Jessica look over to find Grey, Ghira, Max and Kim looking at the from a bedroom doorway) Max: *gasp* They looked! Kim: Run! (The 4 run with the metal arm) Jessica: HEY!! GIVE MY ARM BACK!! (Jessica runs after the group) Max: Come on guys! The room's just up ahead! Ghira: Yeah we can make it! Jessica: Oh no you don't! (Jessica then grabs the group with her psychic powers) Grey: Huh?? Kim: Aww man! (Jessica pulls the four over as Yang takes the metal arm from them) Yang: Ghira. What did we say about taking other people's arms? Ghira: N-Not to? Yang: Exactly. Max: Aww come on, it was just a prank! Yang: Well its not funny. This is in fact, very hurtful to people like me and Jessica. Jessica: Yeah! Grey: Sorry... Kim: We're just trying to have fun with people.... Jessica: Well, why don't you just ask someone to play with you? Max: Because you're all busy. (Jessica then puts her arm back on) Jessica: Well, we're not busy. Ghira: You're not? Yang: Nope. Ghira: Oh. Well, do you guys wanna play with us? Grey: Please? Yang: Yeah sure. Grey: Yay! Ghira: All right! (Jessica lets the 4 down) Ghira: Come on! Let's play Hide and Seek! Max: Yeah! Yang: All right. We'll count, you hide. Kim: Yeha let's go! (The 4 run off as Jessica and Yang start to count. Meanwhile Scott is seen talking to Koichi) Scott: Hey that Rohan guy has been staring at me and drawing on that paper for a little while now. Koichi: Oh I think Rohan Sensei is drawing an art work of you for his manga. Scott: He is? Koichi: Yeah, he does that a lot sometimes. Scott: Huh. Interesting. (Alex is then seen holding a muffin) Alex: Here comes that muffin you asked for Scott! Scott: Toss it over. (Alex tosses the muffin over to Scott as Jirosoyu reaches out from Scott and grabs it) Jirosoyu: Got it! Scott: Thanks Jiro. Rohan: Hmm!? Koichi: WHOA NO WAY! YOU HAVE A STAND TO!! Scott: What? A Stand? *Looks at Jiro* Oh! Jirosoyu: I'm a what now? (Jirosoyu hands Scott the muffin) Scott: Oh, he's not a Stand Koichi. He's a Spirit, similar but different in a lot of ways. Koichi: How?! Scott: Well for one, he's independent. Plus, he's got his own conscious and what not. Jirosoyu: Guilty as charged. Rohan: *Thinking* My word! This creature has something that is like a Stand but not the same! Amazing! *Focus on drawing Jiro* Koichi: Wow it looks like a Stand! Hard to believe its so different. Jirosoyu: Yeah, I'm more like a guardian than an extension of someone's life force. Scott: But I do feel whatever he feels. Jirosoyu: Right. But I take a hard punch or so to feel real pain. Scott: True. (Scott eats a bite of his muffin) Koichi: Wow. Scott: Yep, pretty cool huh? Koichi: Yeah! He's amazing! Jiro: Heh. You know it. (Over with Omega and Mina) Omega: Quite a party huh Mina? Mina: Totally! Omega: Yeah, it really is. Mina: You wanna do anything? Omega: Hmm... How about- ???: Mina! Omega! (The two look over to see Vivienne with Maisy and Jason) Mina: *Gasp* Mayor Vivienne! Oh my gosh I didn't know you were here! Omega: When did they get here? Mina: Who cares let's go talk to them! Omega: Um alright. (Omega and Mina walk over to the three) Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts